bronyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Użytkownik:Rochi'Octavija/Brudnopis na kuce
चिया * सपनाहरु देखने * शरद ऋतु * विश्वास * कला * 'L.C.' Last Chapter (ang."Ostatni rozdział") - Jednorożec, nie lubiąca źrebiąt, pani "free spirit". Nie przejmuje się zbytnio opinią na swój temat. Ma włosy w gwiazdki i śnieżnobiałe ciałko, śliczne kolory w moim guście bardzo. Jej imię nie ma nic wspólnego z jej CM albowiem jest utalentowana astronomicznie. Ma wyśmienite poczucie rytmu. Osobowość Wygląd 'Sierść i budowa ciała' Last Chapter jest młodą, smukłą klaczą o mleczno białej sierści która uwielbia pokrywać różnymi ozdobami typu brokat lub naklejki. Relacje 'Rodzina' 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' 'Miłość' Zainteresowania Zdolności 'Magia wrodzona' Last Chapter jak każdy jednorożec urodziła się z iskrą magii w sobie lecz niggdy nie rozwijała jej dlatego magia klaczy jest mocn oograniczona. Słabości Biografia skrócona Ciekawostki *Jej imię wzięło się od nazwy ulti Yuumi z gry "League of Legends". Galeria Last Chapter ID by Rochi'Octavija.jpg Equestria Girls Oaza Spokoju Okej faworyzuję "Oasis" (sans.शान्तिको एक अनीस nep.Śāntikō ēka anīsa. Z nep. Oaza Spokoju) - (z łac. Oasis - Oaza) Oasis, to ksywka której używa bo na jej prawdziwym imieniu idzie oczy uszkodzić. Klacz, jednorożec pochodząca z małej wioski gdzieś wśród Equestraińskich gór, nauczycielka jogi i medium zarazem. Spokojny ton głosu, który w stresujących sytuacjach niektóre osoby doprowadza do szaleństwa. Delikatna i pełna gracji. Jej motto życiowe i mantra zarazem to "Doskonałość jest nagrodą samą w sobie" duchowo i wyglądem wzorowana mocno na kulturze dalekiej Azji - zwłaszcza okolic Nepalu i Tybetu. Garść mądrości idealnie pasujacych do postaci - "Istnienie przedmiotów ułatwia nam korzystne przystosowanie się do warunków panujących w świecie, jednakże to rzeczy, które nie istnieją przynoszą faktyczny pożytek" - Laozi, prawdopodobnie IV. wiek n.e. "Ten, który ma dużo rzeczy sam może być wybrakowany" - Sen No Rikjuu (1522 - 1591). Ma kształt rogu jak u Mistmane, bo oriental. W ciągu swojego dotychczasowego życia Oasis wiele podróżowała. Zaowocowało to niezwykłymi doświadczeniami które regularnie opisuje w dziennikach oraz nawiązaniem wielu znajomości. Oasis chociaż uznawana jest przez poznane osoby za dojrzałego i mądrego kucyka, powtarza że cały czas się uczy chociażby od innych i nie jest nieomylną wyrocznią czy sądem by oceniać czyjeś postępowanie. Powstanie Śāntikō ēka anīsa jest jednym z owoców mojej pasji do odkrywania kultur orientu, która zapoczątkowana została w bodajże....2014 roku? Stworzyłam tego kucyka początkowo ze względu na to, że chciałam po prostu trochę poobcować z obcymi sobie kulturami. Od zawsze uważałam to za ciekawe, a prywatnie nie mam możliwości zwiedzania świata, dlatego przelewam to na FF i postacie. Oasis jest jedną z tych OC, na których zależy mi najbardziej, a w przypadku takowych - proces tworzenia potrafi ciągnąć się i ciągnąć jak włoskie spaghetti. W tym kucyku zawarłam naprawdę wiele cech innych moich tworów (nie do MLP) i co może wydawać się dziwne, biorąc pod uwagę moją byłą już ponysonę i ich różnice, w pewnych kwestiach utożsamiam się z Oazą. To mniej-więcej dlatego z Flair Darling zrobiłam OC a Oasis zajęła jej miejsce jako mój "awatar" na wiki i w MLP. Oasis jest kucykiem takim, jakim ja sama chciałabym być. Takim, którego wygląd podoba mi się o wiele bardziej niż mój własny i jest kucykiem w takich "klimatach" w których czuję się bardzo dobrze. Osobiście nie czuję żadnego powiązania z krajem w którym się urodziłam, żadnego. Jakoś tak podskórnie mam odczucie że po prostu nic mnie nie łączy z Polską i tyle, pytana o to kim jestem nawet nie podaję miejsca urodzenia. Nie nazwałabym też siebie "oazą spokoju" bo jestem nerwowym choleryko-sangwinikiem ale popieram "udziwnione" ponysony ponieważ myślę że to sprawa autora z kim lub z czym się utożsamia i kropka, nawet jeśli odbiegają wyglądem, zainteresowaniami a nawet płcią czy miejscem urodzenia od autora. Warto dodać że w moim FF Oaza wcale nie gra pierwszych skrzypiec. Jeśli pojawia się to jedynie jako postać drugo-trzecioplanowa a czasem nawet jedynie jako wspominka. Osobowość Śāntikō ēka anīsa to bardzo spokojna klacz która stara się traktować innych tak, jak sama chciałaby być traktowana. Wierzy że wszyscy się zmieniają i każdy zasługuje na drugą szansę. Jej charakter i światopogląd w ogromnej mierze został ukształtowany przez grono w którym dorastała, ale trudno się temu dziwić - w końcu kiedy jej przybrana rodzina ją odnalazła, Oasis była niemalże nowonarodzonym źrebakiem. 'Spokojna' 'Zdyscyplinowana, silna samokontrola i wola' 'Pełna zrozumienia' Niestety, bywa to bardzo uciążliwe. Klacz niepotrzebne wybiela zachowanie wielu osób, ktorym należy się potępienie. 'Promienna' 'Zamyślona' Oasis często sprawia wrażenie jakby żyła nieco oderwana od rzeczywistości. Jakby jej myśli krążyły wokół zupełnie innych tematów niż te, na których powinna się skupić. 'Skłonna do refleksji' 'Zamiłowanie do porządku' 'Na uboczu' 'Pacyfistka, mediatorka' Oasis jest przeciwna wszelkim konfliktom, a zwłaszcza konfliktom zbrojnym. Klacz uważa za godne potępienia i obrzydliwe używanie na kimś przemocy fizycznej. Sama dorastała w spokojnym gronie któremu przemoc była obca, dlatego strasznie boli ją kiedy widzi akt przemocy jednej osoby wobec drugiej. Święcie wierzy w to że nie ma sprawy której nie rozwiązałaby rozmowa dlatego w gronie pełni nierzadko funkcję mediatora i łagodzi konflikty jeśli takowe zaistnieją. Zawsze stara się słuchać obu stron lecz jak powtarza - nie jest sędzią by wydawać wyroki, wszystko leży w kopytach skłóconych stron i ich dobrej woli, chęci do zgody. 'Podróżniczka' W naturze Oasis jest miłość do podróży. Klacz nie może siedzieć zbyt długo w jednym miejscu gdyż odczuwa wtedy smutek, żal. Dusi się. 'Tolerancyjna i dusząca w sobie gniew' Oasis uważa że równie ważne co edukowanie o prawach innych osób jest także okazywanie tego w praktyce a...cóż. Rzadko kiedy widziała by coś takiego było stosowane. Oasis jest w stanie wybaczyć wiele rzeczy, nie lubi odczuwać gniewu - chociaż to trudne - stara się zdusić w sobie negatywne uczucia (jeśli takie poczuje) robiąc rzeczy które lubi. Dlatego może sprawiać wrażenie obojętnej z jedną jedyną mimiką pyszczka. Rodzina 'Rodzice i rodzeństwo' Oasis nie zna swoich biologicznych rodziców. Nie wie czy posiada rodzeństwo. 'Kucyki z klasztoru' Jako mały, zaledwie kilkumiesięczny źrebak nawet nie nazwana przez rodziców, Oasis została podrzucona pod drzwi ukrytego wśród Equestriańskich gór klasztoru. Dorastała w spokojnym ale i zdyscyplinowanym gronie, a kucyki zamieszkujące budynek zostały jej przybrana rodziną. W życiu Oasis przewinęło się ich niewiele, bowiem społeczność w której dorastała było bardzo nieliczne i hardo trzymające się swoich zasad. W zamian za opiekę, wychowanie i zapewnione warunki do życia, Oasis tak jak każdy kucyk pracowała , dbała o porządek, troszczyła się o ogród a wieczorami siadała ze swoją rodziną przy ogromnym stole. CDN Kiedy Oasis osiągnęła pewien wiek, postanowiła opuścić klasztor, by podróżować po świecie. Od tamtej pory, ani razu nie odwiedziła przybranej rodziny, lecz w głębi serca jest im bardzo wdzięczna za wychowanie oraz troskę. CDN 'Pupil' Klacz nie lubi mówić że posiada coś na własność, zwłaszcza jeśli w grę wchodzi żywa istota dlatego mówi że jest zaprzyjaźniona. Wśród tej grupki znajduje stadko świetlików, zamieszkujące niedaleko jej miejsca pobytu. Często robią za źródło światła kiedy Oasis nocą wybiera się na spacer. Relacje 'Miłość' Oasis pytana o "sprawy sercowe" często sprawia wrażenie zamyślonej a nawet zasmuconej, unika kontaktu wzrokowego, opuszcza głowę. Klacz była zakochana raz w swoim życiu, lecz nie było jej dane kontynuować tej znajomości. To nauczyło ją pokory do uczuć i tego by nie przywiązywać aię aż za bardzo. 'Przyjaciele' Oasis nie posiada przyjaciół, za to ma wielu znajomych. Klacz po prostu uważa że nie powinno przywiazywać się zarówno do rzeczy materialnych jak i osób, skoro wszystko prędzej czy później odejdzie. Nie chce w przyszłości doznać rozczarowania czy tęsknoty apowodowanej brakiem jakiejś bliskiej osoby, dlatego nie dopuszcza do siebie przyjaźnii. 'Znajomi' Yuunan Matcha Na Yunnan Oasia natknęła się kiedy pewnego razu ppdczas podróży po Canterlocie, trafiła w okolice Cosy Stable. Klacz była niesamowicie spragniona, lecz nie miała jak zapłacić za napój. Yuunan nie mal od razu zauważyła że Oasis raczej nie mieszka w mieście na stałe i zaproponowała jej coś ciepłego do picia. Oasis odrzekła że dziękuje ale dziwnie czułaby się pijąc herbatę za darmo, i tylko pokręciła pyszczkiem. Różowosiwrstnej zrobiło się jeszcze bardziej żal Oasis i zaproponowała by w zamian za napój klacz "zapłaciła" jedną ze swoich wyszywanek. CDN Flair Darling Pendulum Experience Silence Symphony Picture Blossom & Insane Lake Oasis ma dość mieszane odczucia względem bliźniaczek, głównie ze względu na ich kontrast charakterów. W skrócie mówiąc - klacz uważa że obie prezentują sobą popadanie z jednej skrajności w drugą, lecz dobrze się uzupełniają. Willow Nebula & Pastel Canvas Songen o Sukku Disco Swinger Bubble Bass Flores Palacio Nefertiti Titalee Sangeet 'Wrogowie' Oasis wyznaje filozofię że każdy jest z natury dobry, lecz jego "zepsucie" wynika przez środowisko z którym obcuje. Nauczyła ją tego w dużej mierze przybrana rodzina. Oasis uważa także że nienawiść to mocne słowo i stara się nie wchodzić innym w paradę, a w połączeniu z tym że klacz jest pacyfistką i brzydzi się przemocy zarówno słownej jak i fizycznej, sprawia że nie wdaje się z innymi w niepotrzebną rywalizację. Pomimo tego zdarza się że Oasis natrafia na kucyki za którymi nie przepada i nie czuje się dobrze w ich towarzystwie, w takiej sytuacji klacz po prostu milczy i spokojnie czeka na odpowiedni moment by opuścić towarzystwo. Wygląd 'Sierść' Sierść Oasis jest barwy delikatnego beżu w połączeniu z kawą z mlekiem. Nie licząc tatuażu, sierść Oasis jest praktycznie bez skazy. 'Szyja' Szyję klaczy oraz fragment grzbietu zdobi tatuaż przedstawiający wijące się spirale oraz kwiaty. Jest on stylizowany na wzory, które są popularne jako tatuaże z henny, lecz w przeciwieństwie do henny - tatuaż Oasis jest trwały. Wokół szyji Oasis ma spięty naszyjnik - brązowy sznurek ozdobiony Jadeitami, który otrzymała jako mały źrebak od swojej przybranej rodziny. 'Oczy' Tęczówki Oasis mają dwa kolory: jedna połowa tęczówki ma złoto-brązową barwę zaś druga jest nieskazitelnie niebieska. 'Grzywa i ogon' Włosie Oasis z natury jest niezwykle grube oraz mocno podkręcone. Ma kruczoczarną barwę, gdzieniegdzie przełamaną złotymi i ciemnobrązowymj pasmami. 'Róg' Róg Oasis ma zakrzywiony kształt, żeby nie powiedzieć skośny. Klacz, kształt rogu odziedziczyła po rodzicach którzy pochodzili z okolic wioski w której zamieszkiwała legendarna Mistmane. 'Aura rogu' Aura rogu Oasis ma dwa kolory - zgodnie z kolorami jej tęczówek. Złoto-lazurową. Oasis posiada dar uzdrawiania. Potrafi uśmieżać ból fizyczny oraz goić rany. Wiele kucyków których spotkała na swojej drodze podczas podróży, pytały ją czy może przywracać do życia. Jest to oczywiście nieprawdą. Będąc magicznym stworzeniem, od małego klacz posiadała predyspozycje by rozwinąć w sobie dar uzdrawiania, i stało się to możliwe dzięki przybranej rodzinie i treningom. 'Equestria girls' W świecie ludzi wygląd Oasis nie ulega jakimś większym zmianon. Kształt fryzury, oczy pozostały takie same co u jej kucykowej odpowiedniczki. Jedynie skóra nastolatki ma jaśniejszy odcień a tatuaże zamiast brzucha jak u kucyka, pokrywają jedynie stopy. Uszy dziewczyna ma przebite kolczykami w lazurowym kolorze. Na co dzień Oasis ma na sobie jasne, luźne spodnie z nogawkami sięgającymi nieco przed kolano i ozdobione na dole frędzelkami, jasną, zwiewną bluskę w trochę za dużym rozmiarze a na to założony ma niebieski materiał w roli "pelerynki". Nadgarstki Oasis zdobią bransolety ze sztucznego złota, jej buty to pantofle wiązane wokół kostek. Znaczek Znaczek Oasis przedstawia rozkładający swe płatki, złoto-niebieski, fantazyjnie ozdobiony kwiat lotosu. 'Symbolika' Kwiat lotosu ogólnie kojarzony jest z kulturą orientu i tak naprawdę mało kto wie jakie ma znaczenie. Kwiat ten symbolizuje podróż przez ciężkie chwile oraz trudy w życiu aż do osiągnięcia doskonałości, dokładnie tak jak kwiat lotosu przebija się przez taflę wody by rozwinąć płatki. 'Zdobycie' Zainteresowania 'Florystyka' Układanie kwiatów itp 'Gimnastyka' Niezapomniane cytaty Historia Narodziny i wczesne dzieciństwo Późne dzieciństwo Dorastanie Opuszczenie klasztoru i wędrówka Dorosłość 'Equestria Girls' ~ Historia w sumie jest podobna, bo też zoatała podrzucona z tymże pewnego dnia po prostu uciekła os przybranej rodziny do miast, niespodobało jej się tam. Jakimś cudem trafiła do jakiejś życzliwej osoby i poszła do liceum.Żałuje uczieczki i pewnie wróci w okolice "domu" ~ Ciekawostki *Jest fanką piosenkarki Songbird Serenade Ponieważ prywatnie bardzo cenie sobie wokal oraz twórczość Sii, moja ponysona nie mogła nie byc fanką jej ponyfikacji. *Jej ulubiony kamień to Jadeit. *Jej "główny" cytat pochodzi z gry "Overwatch". *Urodziny obchodzi 30 marca. W dzień urodzin jednego z ulubionych artystów autorki kucyka. *Moje dwa "bodźce" do Oasis: Sunita & Jamyang. Notki pomyślałam, że mogła opuścić klasztor, bo chciała odnaleźć prawdziwych rodziców i okazałoby się, że jej matka jest ciężko chora i przez jej całe życie by po prostu... hmm jej życie wisiałoby na włosku z troski o dziecko jej ojciec podrzuciłby je do klasztoru bały się, że sam nie wychowa źrebaka a jego żona... no była nad krawędzią. i pomyślałam że oasis mogłaby uzdrowić swoją matkę i pomyślałam że jej ojciec mógłby być kucykiem ziemskim a jej mama skośnorożcem stąd by miała magiczne umiejętności i jest orientalnie By Amity.Gala Galeria (by Rochi) Śāntikō ēka anīsa CM by Rochi'Octavija.jpg Oasis by Rochi'Octavija.jpg Oasis ID 2 by Rochi'Octavija.jpg 'Equestria Girls' Oasis EG w ogródku szkic by Rochi'Octavija.jpg|Rochi vs cztery minuty na bazgroł i kompletny brak talentu w rysowaniu ogrodów Oasis EG by Rochi'Octavija.jpg Oasis EG strój by Rochi'Octavija.jpg Oasis EG chibi szkic by Rochi'Octavija.jpg Oasis z kwiatem by Rochi'Octavija.jpg Galeria - od innych Merry Christmas Brony Wiki 2018 by Ara.png|Prezent gwiazdkowy od Ary Meta timeline *'2018' - Rochi ujawnia istnienie postaci, zastrzega sobie grafikę związaną z Oasis oraz tekst - swojego autorstwa rzecz jasna. Panna herbaciana klacz Yunnan Matcha (Yunnan - nazwa handlowa zielonej herbaty uprawianej w Chińskiej prowincji Junnan, Matcha - równiez rodzaj herbaty zielonej, tyle że wywodzącej się z Japonii) - Klacz, współwłaścicielka i kelnerka w herbaciarni "Cosy Stable" (z j. Ang - Cosy - przytulny, Stable - stajnia. "Przytulna stajnia") CDN Powstanie Yuunan Matcha powstała tak własciwie z jednego powodu - jako postać niezbędna w Fanfikcji. Swego rodzaju "zapychacz" w historii. Rochi długo nie kłopotała się z imieniem, bowiem uwielbia herbatę. Ciekawostką jest tez to, że Yuunan powstala jako swego rodzaju alter-ego Flair Darling. Widać to min po tym, że jedna jest pegazem, druga jednorożcem. Jedna to wolny duch, druga ma juz swój biznes, można tak wymieniać i wymieniać. Wygląd 'Sierść' 'Grzywa i ogon' Swoją grzywę barwy zarumienionego na maśle karmwlu Yunnan spina w tzw. Kluski ma głowie bądż też Odango. 'Oczy i rzęsy' 'Magiczna aura rogu' Z racji tego że oczy Yunnan mają orzechową barwę, również jej magiczna aura rogu ma orzechowy odcień. Osobowość 'Na ogół przyjazna...' Chociaż Yunnan zwykle wita wszystkich szerokim uśmiechem, i stara się podchodzić do każdego indywidualnie W końcu klient nasz pan, klacz nosi w sobie każdą wyrządzoną jej krzywdę. Lepiej uważać gdyż pod słodkim uśmiechem kryje się osoba, która w duchu życzy swoim wrogom wszystkiego co najgorsze. Jest to prawdą, że klaczy brakuje odwagi by wytknąć komuś wady wprost. 'Pedantka' 'Pyszna' 'Naturalny lider' 'Nierzadko zmęczona' 'Powściągliwa' 'Dumna' 'Wybuchowa' Rodzina 'Rodzice' 'Brat' 'Dziadek' Nie mają najlepszych relacji. Przynajmniej z punktu widzenia Yunnan. Ogier niezwykle denerwuje klacz, gdyż często wtrąca się w nie swoje sprawy, a wręcz jej rozkazuje. Jakby mogła, glowę by mu oderwała. 'Narzeczony' Yunnan od dłuzszego czasu ma narzeczonego. Znają się dobre cztery lata, a poznali się podczas sklepowej przeceny na porcelanę. CDN 'Pupil' Relacje 'Przyjaciele' Nope. 'Znajomi' Śāntikō ēka anīsa Flair Darlimg Przyjaciółka z dzieciństwa. 'Wrogowie' Picture Blossom Wygląd 'Sierść' 'Oczy' 'Grzywa i ogon' Znaczek 'Symbolika' 'Zdobycie' Zainteresowania 'Herbata' Powiedzenie że Yunnan miłość do herbaty ma w genach, nie byłoby przesadą. Praktycznie cała jej rodzina jest w jakiś sposób powiazana z przyrzadzaniem napoi, czy prowadzeniem gastronomi. CDN 'Porcelana' 'Antyki' Historia Narodziny i wczesne dzieciństwo Późne dzieciństwo Dorastanie Dorosłość 'Equestria Girls' Ciekawostki *Nazwa "Cosy Stable" nawiązuje luźno do "Cosy Bear Cafe" z gry "Slodki flirt - Uniwersytet". *Jej fryzura w stylu odango, zistała zaczerpnięta z anime "Sailor Moon". Galeria Yunnan Matcha CM by Rochi'Octavija.jpg Yunnan Matcha koncept by Rochi'Octavija.jpg Equestria Girls Yunnan Matcha EG by Rochi'Octavija.jpg Od innych Yunnan Matcha by A.G.jpg|od Amity.Gali Meta timeline *'2018' - Rochi ujawnia istnienie postaci, zastrzega sobie grafikę związaną z Yuunan oraz tekst - swojego autorstwa rzecz jasna. Titalee Titalee Sangeet (sans.तितली संगीत hind. Titalee - motyl, Sangeet - muzyka "Muzyka motyla") - Klacz, kryształowy kucyk który za młodu wyemigrował z rodzinką do Canterlotu, w nadzieji na zdobycie fortuny. Lecz jak to z fortuną bywa, udało się to połowicznie . (...) Kiedyś, ciałaby powrócić do Kryształowego królestwa. Posiada starszego brata imieniem Soorajamukhee (z Hindi. Słonecznik), na którego woła po prostu Sora, lub " żartobliwie" Soraja Tak, jak ta drogeria Często się sprzeczają.(...) CDN Powstanie Pomysł na stworzenie klaczy w hinduskich klimatach zrodził się w głowie Rochi już dobry rok temu. Autorka była totalnie zafascynowana kulturą, tradycją oraz zabytkami Indii, jednak kucyk pozostał zapisany jedynie na notesie. Dopóki Rochi nie obejrzała odcinka kucy pt. " Dosmacz swoje życie", gdzie ujrzała Saffron Masalę i Coriandera Cumina, w których od razu się zakochała. I Pinkie w roli głównej na deser!<3 Rochi przypomniała sobie o hinduskiej klaczy i przywróciła ją do życia pod imieniem "Titalee Sangeet", jako poprzednie wcielenie Picture Blossom. Z czasem, Rochi doszła do wniosku iż jeśli pisze kuce na Fandomie, publicznie, to motyw z reinkarnacją jest dosyć dziwny w tym universum. Zrobiła z Titalee zwykłą OC, żyjącą we " współczesnych czasach". Osobowość 'Wesoła' 'Oddana' 'Lojalna' 'Szczera' 'Pełna energii' 'Mało uważna' 'Spóźnialska' Rodzina 'Rodzice' 'Brat' Soorajamukhee (Z hindi. Słonecznik) Starszy brat Titalee, który otoczył klacz swoją opieką po tym, jak rodzice zmarli. Jego znaczek to na wpół uschnięty słonecznik. Jest żółtego koloru z czarną grzywką, ma brązowe tęczówki. 'Dziadek' 'Pupil' Relacje 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' Wygląd 'Sierść' 'Oczy' Tęczówki Titalee mają barwę orzechowego brązu, okraszone są czarnymi jak smoła rzęsami, specjalnie wymodelowanymi i podkreślonymi. 'Grzywa i ogon' Znaczek 'Symbolika' 'Zdobycie' Zainteresowania Historia Narodziny i wczesne dzieciństwo Późne dzieciństwo Dorastanie Dorosłość 'Equestria Girls' Ciekawostki *Wysławiając się, Titalee charakterystycznie przeciąga samogłoski. Szczególnie samogłoski "I" oraz "E". Galeria Titalee Sangeet by Rochi mouscedes.jpeg|Trzeba zrobić kiedyś reedraw bo ugh Titalee Sangeet CM by Rochi'Octavija.jpg Titalee IDr by Rochi'Octavija.jpg Equestria Girls Titalee EG by Rochi'Octavija.jpg Titalee EG portret szkic by Rochi'Octavija.jpg Od innych Titalee Sangeet by Ara.png|od Ary Meta timeline *'2018' - Rochi ujawnia istnienie postaci, zastrzega sobie grafikę związaną z Titalee oraz tekst - swojego autorstwa rzecz jasna. 'Bubble Bass' Bubble Bass - (z j. Ang - Bubble - bańka, Bass - Bas, mocne uderzenie) Jednorozec, oparta bardzo bardzo luźno na piosenkarce Meghan Trainor (qłaściwie to tylko wyglad i ewentualnie styl Bubble pop) Prawdopodobnie zrobię z niej krewną Silence'a, bo ladnie wpasuje mi się z tło fabularne. Osobowość 'Energiczna' 'Głośna' 'Pełna pasji' 'Towarzyska' 'Pełna swoich przyzwyczajeń' Rodzina Silence Symphony 'Rodzice' 'Pupil' Relacje 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' Wygląd 'Sierść' Sierść Bubble Bass jest w delikatnym odcieniu tzw. Baby Pink. 'Oczy' 'Grzywa i ogon' Znaczek 'Symbolika' 'Zdobycie' Zainteresowania Historia Narodziny i wczesne dzieciństwo Późne dzieciństwo Dorastanie Dorosłość 'Equestria Girls' Ciekawostki *Imię postaci nawiązuje do dwóch rzeczy - Gatunku muzycznego Bubble Pop oraz tytułu piosenki Meghan Trainor "All about that bass". Galeria Bubble Bass by Rochi'Octavija.jpg Bubble Bass CM by Rochi'Octavija.jpg Equestria Girls Bubble Bass EG by Rochi'Octavija.jpg Meta timeline *'2018' - Rochi ujawnia istnienie postaci, zastrzega sobie grafikę związaną z Bubble Bass oraz tekat - swojego autorstwa rzecz jasna. 'Kucyk nr. NiePamiętam' Pastel Canvas - (z j. Ang Pastel - pastela, Canvas - płótno) Osobowość 'Spokojny' 'Cierpliwy' 'Pełen współczucia' 'Empatyczny' 'Skromny' 'Introwertyk' 'Staranny' 'Z głową w chmurach' Rodzina Rodzina artystów to i syn musiał mieć adekwatne imię. 'Rodzice' Znani i pożądani członkowie elity społecznej. 'Pupil' Relacje 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' Wygląd 'Sierść' 'Oczy' 'Grzywa i ogon' Znaczek 'Symbolika' 'Zdobycie' Zainteresowania 'Sztuka' Ilustrowanie/rysowanie Historia Narodziny i wczesne dzieciństwo Późne dzieciństwo Dorastanie Dorosłość 'Equestria Girls' Ciekawostki *Kucyk jeat ponyfikacją jednej z moich OC do fandomu MH. *Imię zawdzięcza Amity.Gali. Galeria Pastel Canvas by Rochi'Octavija.jpg Pastel Canvas CM by Rochi'Octavija.jpg Equestria Girls Pastel & Willow EG by Rochi'Octavija.jpg Meta timeline *'2018' - Rochi ujawnia istnienie postaci, zastrzega sobie grafikę związaną z Pastelem oraz tekst - swojego autorstwa rzecz jasna. 'Wi' Willow Nebula - (z j. Ang - Willow - wierzba, Nebula - mgławica) Osobowość 'Trzymająca się swoich zasad' 'Twarda i nieugieta' 'Silna wola i wysoka samokontrola' 'Potrzebująca ciepła i zrozumienia' 'Wymagająca' Rodzina 'Rodzice' 'Pupil' Relacje 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' Wygląd 'Sierść' 'Oczy' 'Grzywa i ogon' Znaczek 'Symbolika' 'Zdobycie' Zainteresowania 'Sztuka' 'Kultury' Historia Narodziny i wczesne dzieciństwo Późne dzieciństwo Dorastanie Dorosłość 'Equestria Girls' Ciekawostki *Kucyk jwst ponyfikacją mojej OC do MH. *Imię zawdzięcza Amity.Gali. Galeria Willow Nebula by Rochi'Octavija.jpg Willow Nebula CM by Rochi'Octavija.jpg Equestria Girls Pastel & Willow EG by Rochi'Octavija.jpg Meta timeline *'2018' - Rochi ujawnia istnienie postaci, zastrzega sobie grafikę związaną z Willow Nebulą oraz tekst - swojego autorstwa rzecz jasna. 'Disco' Disco Swinger (z j. Ang - Disco - Disco (gatunek muzyczny) - Kucyk wzorowany na klimatach disco w bialych kozakach. Lubi wrotki i koktajle. Nieco Crazy & Insane, imprezowa osoba. Marzy o własnym klubie. Osobowość Rodzina 'Rodzice' 'Pupil' Relacje 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' Wygląd 'Sierść' 'Oczy' 'Grzywa i ogon' Znaczek 'Symbolika' 'Zdobycie' Zainteresowania Historia Narodziny i wczesne dzieciństwo Późne dzieciństwo Dorastanie Dorosłość 'Equestria Girls' Ciekawostki *Imię zawdzięcza Amity.Gali. Galeria Disco Swinger by Rochi'Octavija.jpg Disco Swinger CM by Rochi'Octavija.jpg Equestria Girls Disco Swinger EG by Rochi'Octavija.jpg Meta timeline *'2018' - Rochi ujawnia istnienie postaci, zastrzega sobie grafikę związaną z Disco oraz tekst - swojego autorstwa rzecz jasna. 'Kwiaty pałacu' Flores Palacio (z hiszp. Flores - Kwiaty, Palacio - pałac "Kwiaty pałacu") - Klacz księzniczka z Hoovesaloru (królestwo wzorowane na klimatach latino amerykanskich), postać inspirowana pewną bliską mi księżniczką Disneya. Gra na gitarze. Odważna i dojrzała (w sensie zachowania powagi) lecz niestety, często daje ponieść się tłumowi i płaci za to niemałe ceny. Osobowość Rodzina 'Rodzice' 'Pupil' Relacje 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' Wygląd 'Sierść' 'Oczy' 'Grzywa i ogon' Znaczek 'Symbolika' 'Zdobycie' Zainteresowania Historia Narodziny i wczesne dzieciństwo Późne dzieciństwo Dorastanie Dorosłość 'Equestria Girls' Ciekawostki *. Galeria Flores Palacio by Rochi'Octavija.jpg Flores Palacio CM by Rochi'Octavija.jpg Equestria Girls Flores Palacio EG by Rochi'Octavija.jpg Meta timeline *'2018' - Rochi ujawnia istnienie postaci, zastrzega sobie grafikę związaną z Flores Palacio oraz tekst - swojego autorstwa rzecz jasna. 'Trochę starożytnego egiptu w kucykach' Nefertiti - Kucyk ziemski w klimacie starożytnego Egiptu. Za znaczek ma rylec i tabliczkę, rzeźbi w kamieniu. Osobowość Rodzina 'Rodzice' 'Pupil' Relacje 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' Wygląd 'Sierść' 'Oczy' 'Grzywa i ogon' Znaczek 'Symbolika' 'Zdobycie' Zainteresowania Historia Narodziny i wczesne dzieciństwo Późne dzieciństwo Dorastanie Dorosłość 'Equestria Girls' Ciekawostki *Imię ... Galeria Nefertiti ID by Rochi'Octavija.jpg Nefertiti CM by Rochi'Octavija.jpg Equestria Girls Nefertiti EG by Rochi'Octavija.jpg Meta timeline *'2018' - Rochi ujawnia istnienie postaci, zastrzega sobie grafikę związaną z Nefertiti oraz tekst - swojego autorstwa rzecz jasna. 'Był Egipt to teraz trochę Japonii' Songen o Sukuu - (z jap. Ocalić godność) Kucykowa cesarzowa z królestwa wzorowanego na Japonii. Postać z legendy. JAk imię wskazuje - waleczna i odważna klacz, feministka ale w tym bardzo złym sensie. Yup, Songen najchętniej pozbyłaby się wszystkich ogierów. Nienawidzi gdzy ktoś oferuje jej swoją pomoc, pracuje solo. Osobowość Rodzina 'Rodzice' 'Pupil' Relacje 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' Wygląd 'Sierść' 'Oczy' 'Grzywa i ogon' Znaczek 'Symbolika' 'Zdobycie' Zainteresowania Historia Narodziny i wczesne dzieciństwo Późne dzieciństwo Dorastanie Dorosłość 'Equestria Girls' Ciekawostki *Imię zawdzięcza Amity.Gali. Galeria Songen o Sukuu by Rochi'Octavija.jpg|Songen o Sukuu Songen o Sukku CM by Rochi'Octavija.jpg Equestria Girls Songen o Sukuu EG by Rochi'Octavija.jpg|Songen o Sukuu EG Meta timeline *'2018' - Rochi ujawnia istnienie postaci, zastrzega sobie grafikę związaną z Songen oraz tekst - swojego autorstwa rzecz jasna.